Contrasting
by draconicBastard
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu  Just Kuzu here  Writen for my class, so it's clean of cursing and anything graphic. -Contrast is one of the most beautiful things, but it can also be hurtful. But there's no way out of this painful situation. OOC AU non-canon.


-Contrast Is Both Good And Bad

Warning!: Non-canon AU OOC no cursing

Contrast can be the most beautiful thing in the world. One of his favorite things was to watch the skyline, tall bright buildings against the dark night sky, outside the windows of the top floor of Kuzu's building. It was some kind of bank or something, Hidan wasn't quite sure what Kuzu did there, but it never mattered to him.

He sometimes wondered what the skyline from the top of the building looked like in the daytime, but it never mattered, not enough to make Hidan come here during the day.

Contrasting was what Hidan and Kuzu specialized in, Kuzu with his deep tan skin and white collared shirt; Hidan with pale, almost albino skin against black leather arm bands and T-shirt. Among the tie-wearing plain-looking business people, Hidan stood out and felt uncomfortable, like a bible-thumper at a heavy metal mosh pit. But then he saw Kuzu walking down the hallway with jacket over one arm holding a cellphone to his ear and briefcase clenched in the other. It made Hidan forget where he was and feel like he was in gothic Zen. Maybe he's a lawyer, Hidan thought, because of the argumentative expression he has while on the phone that Hidan often sees when he's giving Kuzu a hard time. But then again, his position in the building didn't matter.

Finally Kuzu lifted his eyes from the floor as he hung up and saw Hidan standing awkwardly at the end of the hall and smiled as though he hadn't smiled all day. Hidan smiled back because he hadn't smiled all day and the sight of Kuzu smiling made him forget he was anywhere before then; Like his day simply began when he saw Kuzu at night, and the whole day before faded from his memory.

So his day began by seeing Kuzu come down the hall towards him with that majestic smile, a little worn at the edges. "I was going to come pick you up," Kuzu said, like he always does, "You didn't have to come all the way up here." He says this either because he's kind and wants to treat Hidan well, or he's embarrassed of him showing up at his work place. Kuzu never really came out to the people here or to his family, but no one guessed anyway. Or they did and just didn't want to accept it. Either way, maybe Kuzu just wanted Hidan to have it easy and not have to come across town and up the building to the top to see him.

"It's okay, I was bored anyway," Hidan said. Sometimes he made up crazy stories to explain why he was there, but not today. Today was special enough on its own.

Together they go into the elevator to head to the car lot below. The whole way to the elevator they remain perfectly composed. Kuzu with his coat and briefcase and Hidan with hands in his pockets beside him, they contrast, the business man standing straight up with a sharp suit and calm expression, the punk rebel slouching with the expression someone burned out.

But as soon as those metal doors close beside them and the elevator is empty, all contrast and composure is gone. The emergency stop button is pressed and breficase and jacket are dropped on the floor, forgotten.

It wasn't until several moments later that the elevator began its descent again. Kuzu became busy straightening his tie and Hidan simply stood on the other side, not bothering to get back in order. The faux blonde just grinned as he watched Kuzu try to smooth his tie even though it was already straightened and so smooth it looked like it had just been ironed.

"You look _fine_, Kuzu," Hidan reassured kiddingly.

"To you, maybe, but we have international guests downstairs, I don't want to be seen looking like-"

"I get it. You're important, fancy, business men, blah," Hidan sighed, a little impatient to get out of the elevator and out of this building.

"You're important, too, you know," Kuzu said, his voice sounding like he wanted to be nearer to Hidan. But as it was, he stayed on his side of the small box. Because of this, Hidan merely looked the other way and didn't respond. A deep sigh elicited from a few feet away followed by, "You always do that…"

"Do what? I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about sir, Hidan replied, still not looking at the other man.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, Hidan," Kuzu said almost darkly, but more like a mother scolding a child. Hidan liked that about Kuzu.

"I'm sure I don't. I work on a different floor, we just happen to be in the same elevator at the same time," Hidan went on, pretending not to care. Kuzu sighed again and Hidan could picture him with eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and thinking of what to say. It made Hidan smile as he watched the numbers at the top change with the floors.

"You _always_ do this, I have no idea why," Kuzu started, saying things as if from a script. "You show up at my work and just expect me to change my whole attitude. But you know I have to keep up appearances. My job-" Hidan made an annoyed noise and Kuzu decided to change gears. "I mean, I offer to drive and you know I can pick you up. So I don't see why you insist on barging in here all the time…" He did it because it was funny to see Kuzu look frustrated and frazzled. "…and then expect me to be all over you, but you know I can't. I don't know why you can't…just let me take care of you…" He didn't because he wasn't some little girl looking for a sugar daddy to take care of everything for him. Kuzu had the job, the car, the money…the least Hidan could do was show up and save Kuzu the trouble.

But Hidan didn't say anything and Kuzu didn't expect him to. The elevator ride is almost over and Hidan had enough respect for Kuzu's job that he wouldn't make Kuzu storm around the office angrily arguing with some stranger. No, they got off the elevator and walked calmly through the lobby, towards the parking garage.

Several people came up to Kuzu along the way and talked to him about various official things. None of them took notice of Hidan, they never did, and with a minute pang of jealousy, he tried to tune them out as well. He didn't get mad because although Kuzu gave then full attention, he didn't pause in his stride. He didn't delay their walk to the car, and for that Hidan was grateful, he didn't think there was anything he could do about it otherwise anyway.

Once they've reached the car, their somewhat argument is long forgotten in favor of routine. Hidan steals Kuzu's tie and plays with it until Kuzu is done organizing on his phone. Sometimes it takes a while, but today the work is short. So short that Hidan didn't notice at first and turned to see Kuzu watching him with playful eyes.

"So, where to?" Kuzu asked, lightly gripping the steering wheel with one hand. It was such a beautiful contrast that it made Hidan smile. Work Kuzu was so uptight and worried about appearances. But this Kuzu was more at ease and didn't care if his hair was messed up or who saw him or what he did with Hidan. There were no rules with this Kuzu, Hidan could get as close as he wanted and say what he wanted. It was one of the reasons Hidan went to go see Kuzu at work, to see that contrast in the two Kuzu's.

"I don't care. Didn't we go for Chinese Thursday?" Hidan asked. All the dates blurred together.

"Yeah," Kuzu replied. He turned his eyes towards the windshield, gears turning. Kuzu usually picked the place they would go. "How about Red Lobster? Tonight is special, after all," Kuzu said.

"Yeah…it is. But I don't like that place. It's too…fancy. We always have to dress up, even though its only food," Hidan said, feeling childish for not wanting to dress up. But he was a simpler person, he took pleasure in just eating cheap food and wearing whatever clothes were found on the floor.

"I know it's only food," Kuzu sighs, "But tonight is-"

"Special, I know. Fine, whatever. But I'm not changing…and you're not getting this tie back," Hidan said, trying to make the mood more playful again. He fake pouted and held the tie up to his chest. Kuzu looked him up and down and smiled.

"That's okay, but I'd like you to change just one thing," Kuzu said playfully. Just as Hidan was about to protest, Kuzu brought a small red box out and waved it in Hidan's face.

"_Hey_, I thought we said we wouldn't," Hidan whined.

"I couldn't help it, just open it," Kuzu said, grinning.

"_Fine_," He said and took the box, the tie left hanging around his neck. He lifted the lid and grinned. A thick band made of deep red, sort of mahogany leather with small studs encircling it was quickly attached to Hidan's wrist. "Aww! It's so nice!"

"Knew you'd like it," Kuzu said proudly, leaning on the steering wheel, just watching Hidan. He got up and was about to start the car but a box was shoved into his hands before he could. "Um…?" Hidan smiled sneakily and Kuzu smiled, too. "And you got on to me for doing it. You got something, too," Kuzu said, almost blushing with surprise, speaking in that, 'I should have known' tone.

"Just open it, Kuzu!" Hidan said impatiently, drawing the tie over part of his face in anticipation. The box was opened and red silk entered Kuzu's palms. A tie was so cliché, but Hidan knew all of Kuzu's ties and the one he'd just stolen was the only red one. The one he'd gotten was also a richer red and had a sinister looking cloud on it.

"Aw, it's lovely, Hidan," Kuzu said, putting it on with a practiced ease. Hidan was almost jealous of such skill, he couldn't tie one worth jack. "Better than that one Karin gave me today." Hidan gripped the tie he held a little tighter.

"Yeah, this one? I'm burning it later," Hidan said darkly. Kuzu laughed as though it was a joke, but he knew how Hidan felt. He never kept anything that woman gave him. Either he'd throw it away or give it to Hidan who would destroy it or use it in a rude manner. "How _is_ Karin?" Hidan asked, not caring, but wanting to ask anyway.

"I don't know. I haven't been conversing with her lately. I think she's caught on to my avoiding her. The tie was probably a peace offering or something," Kuzu told him, watching the road. Hidan knew he was telling the truth because he had that banker look about him, like he had to talk about something that he found irrevocably boring or disgusting, it was comforting to Hidan.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Not really. I took the tie because…well, you can't turn down a free tie. But we still don't exchange words often," Kuzu informed, "I never see her…and I don't care to."

"You might say hi once in a while, she made the effort of getting you a tie, after all," Hidan said, playing with said tie, tying and untying knots in it. Kuzu made a sound of acknowledgment but didn't say anything else. Hidan began playing with the radio until something good came on. The music lightened the mood for them both.

"So…are you going to see your parents over the holiday?" Hidan asked, partly to be annoying and partly because he honestly wanted to know. Kuzu sighed deeply.

"I don't know, Hidan. Are you?" Kuzu said, turning the question back at him.

"Maybe…depends on if I have other plans elsewhere," Hidan said, hinting.

"If I go, you can't come with me," Kuzu said, point blank.

"Aw, but the reservation is so pretty," Hidan complained.

"For the last time, Hidan…it's not a reservation. It's out in the country and a lot of Indians live there, but it's not a reserve," Kuzu said, tired of explaining that, but not mad. Hidan watched him for a minute to be sure, but concluded that Kuzu hadn't gotten angry with him yet.

"You should come with me to Mexico, we're supposed to hang with mom's family for a few weeks, it'd be a nice vacation and you know they don't mind," Hidan went on, trying to convince Kuzu to come.

"You know I can't disappoint my family, Hidan," Kuzu sighed, "Plus Karin is coming and my mom's excited to meet her…" Kuzu stopped as he realized his mistake. Hidan quit playing with the tie and stared out the window, away from Kuzu. "I'm sorry, it's just…my mother has expectations…she wants grandchildren, you know…"

"Yeah…whatever," Hidan said quietly. Swiftly he pressed the button for the window and tossed out the tie, he suddenly felt it had been stinking up the car.

"Listen…I'm sorry…Let's make this a nice evening…" Kuzu said softly, trying to mend his mistake.

"Sure…a nice _evening_…" Hidan agreed. Kuzu watched the road with sad eyes but continued driving towards the restaurant. They sat awkwardly, listening to the music. Neither really felt like going out to eat now, but they went anyway.

At the door they were greeted and given one of the best spots that had total privacy. The people here knew Kuzu and always treated them well. "You know what's better than Red Lobster?" Hidan asked. Kuzu winced a little, expected some kind of sarcasm. "Your mom's curry," Hidan said, starting to flip through the menu.

"Oh. Yeah it is," Kuzu agreed, looking off into space at remembering his mother's authentic Japanese cooking. She'd left Japan years before having Kuzu, but she definitely didn't leave her cooking behind.

"Hey, you think we _could_ vacation together sometime?" Hidan asked idly.

"I don't know. The family is planning a cruise, maybe you could-"

"Without Karin," Hidan said harshly.

"Oh," Kuzu uttered. It was quiet for a few minutes. Their lives really had contrast; Kuzu had to be all uptight and so many things were expected of him whereas Hidan's family only expected him to be happy and to visit occasionally, he was allowed to be laid back. But Kuzu had family honor to uphold as the only son, he had _dignity_. Hidan had several brothers and sisters and a dozen or so cousins, so as long as everyone was drug-free and not in jail, then everything was fine. It made Hidan want to grab one of his darker-skinned cousins and switch him with Kuzu, just to steal him away from all that pressure. It wasn't fair.

So neither spoke until someone came to get their order, and once the waiter left, Hidan felt he'd had enough of all the silence. "Maybe a vacation away from the _city_ will be nice anyway," Hidan said optimistically, "My Dad's been trying to get me with his old rugby partner's kid anyway, who _will_ be joining us for the holiday-"

"Hidan, quit. We both know you don't go for that type," Kuzu said, calling his bluff. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying this sucks," Hidan said honestly, crossing his arms, "This all just sucks."

"Yeah," Kuzu agreed, "Yeah, it really does…"

A/N

Wrote this for my creative writing class. I think my writing has improved :)

Even though this is AU, you can feel free to hate Karin a little more now

It would be awesome if I could get constructive criticism, since this is a class assignment and all. Thanks a whole lot for reading :) Ya know that little review button, you know the one, it likes you, a lot, why not...click on it...it would really like that, ya know ^-^


End file.
